The Butterfly Effect
by PartAnon
Summary: Chloe's had a troublesome childhood and the present has a lucrative way of drawing upon events of the past. Hawkmoth's newest scheme has brought an unexpected truth to light.


The city hall bustled, as Chloe walked in she made her way to the large imposing doors that led into the mayors office. Her fathers voice echoed briefly in her head, _Politics goes beyond what you say, every action and visual is vital to make your opposition feel smaller._ She shook her head before opening the door.

"Yes, I'm glad you liked it." The mayor was on his phone. "No no no, of course not I would never."

"Daddy, When are we going to the Luxembourg gardens?" Chloe asked in a haughty tone.

"Can you hold for a moment. Thank you." The Mayor put his hand in front of the phone. "Chloe I'm very busy, we'll go next week."

"But Daddy!" Chloe stomped her foot. "That's what you've been saying for the past three months!" she pouted.

"Chloe my dear, I'll have Jean take you." He swiftly returned to talking on the phone.

Chloe bit her lip, she just wanted to spend time with her dad. But he was always busy for one reason or another. She sighed and walked out of the mayor's office.

"Chloe, it's been a long time." A boy about Chloe's age in a tuxedo walked up to her. She could tell he was scheming something and decided to walk way not giving him the time day. "Chloe wait!" he ran after her.

"What do you want?" she tilted her head up so she looked down on him.

"I heard through the grape vine you wanted to go to the Luxembourg gardens." He offered his hands. "Would you allow me to take you."

Chloe turned away and kept walking she held no interest in the boy. The only one who captured her heart was Adrien. She sighed thinking about the first time they met.

* * *

Chloe was embroiled in the world of politics since she was young. She was extremely perceptive towards people with a mind to scheme. Everyone her age schemed for power, she felt apprehensive around these people, that her father called friends. Only one person her age wouldn't always scheme in front of her.

She met him when she went to visit Gabriel and Emile Agreste with her mom. The couple was so loving it made her noxious and she swiftly left the room to investigate the mansion. She wandered, coming across a large room built like a playground.

She couldn't help herself and climbed the rock wall. When she made it to the top, she noticed blonde hair peeking out from under the bed sheets.

The boy pulled them down realizing he'd been caught. "Hi?" he asked carefully.

Something about him captivated her, so she quickly climbed down. "Hi, I'm Chloe." She held out her hand.

The boy silently shrunk back.

"Ummmm, hello!" she got annoyed. "What's your name?" she exclaimed.

"Adrien, I'm Adrien." The boy said.

"Well aren't you going to shake my hand?"

Adrien confusedly grabbed her outstretched arm with both his hands and shook it.

"Don't you know how to shake hands?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry!" he said drawing back again.

"Whatever!" she turned away snobbishly.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked.

Chole huffed and looked back at the boy, pure and innocent devoid of schemes. Something about his emerald green eyes. and curious gaze pulled her in. since that day she looked forward to visiting Adrien. It was a breath fresh air in the stale world of politics.

* * *

"Chloe, did you want to go." She looked at the boy, he was no model. But he didn't look bad, Chloe could tell his trick she just didn't know why he was doing it.

"What do you want?" she snidely asked.

"I just want to take you to the gardens. I'm hurt you would think otherwise." The boy pulled back and covered his heart with his hand.

Chloe caught the slight smirk dancing on the edge of his lips. "What do you really want?" she narrowed her eyes.

The boy sighed before running his hand through his hair. "Listen my dad said it would be beneficial to get on good terms with you. I'm just trying to do something nice."

She turned her eyebrow up at him. "There are no benefits to knowing me, do you care now?"

The boy was taken a back and Chloe swiftly ran off. "Tch."

Tears streaming down her face as she ran, "What benefits, my father doesn't spend time with me and my mothers never in Paris." she took a deep breath. "If we didn't share the same blood we'd be strangers."

Chloe took out her makeup mirror and began fixing what her tears had messed up. She got lost in focusing on her makeup that she didn't notice an akuma slip into the mirror.

"Honesty, are the lies getting under your skin? I'll give you the power to change the political world."

"No Hawkmoth!" Chloe raised her make up case preparing to smash it.

"Wait my dear, this is a free service." Hawkmoth smiled.

Chloe paused, "What do you mean."

"I'm not asking for anything in return, you'll get honesty's powers for the day."

Chloe hesitated the akuma didn't pressure her.

"Think about all you can fix with this." Hawkmoth tempted.

Hawkmoth grinned continuing, "You could convince that boy to reveal his true intentions." Hawkmoth taped his finger on his cane. "You could ask you're father why he doesn't take you to the gardens." He pressured, "Does your mother love you?" he asked.

Chloe clenched her fist. "Fine, just for one day."

Her makeup kit flooded over her body with a purple gas. Her hair changed into a violet hue. Her eyes became a piercing magenta and her clothes became a skin-tight white suit adorned with a blue H.

* * *

The next week after Chloe's one day transformation, Chat noir and Ladybug fought akumatized political figures every day occasionally two on the same day.

The classroom had dreary silence hanging over it. Marinette, Adrien and Alya were all on the verge of collapsing. Chloe bit her nail nervously and pulled out her makeup kit. Sabrina was to focused on her phone, to notice Chloe's behavior.

"An Akuma!" Nino jumped up.

The classes gaze fell on the akuma as it fluttered into Chloe's makeup kit.

"Honesty, care for a return trip. One more free day." Hawkmoth offered.

"No! Hawkmoth, I never agreed to this." Chloe's eyes started tear up. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She wiped her eyes, sniffling.

Hawkmoth coldly laughed, "You could fix everything."

Chloe released her make-up kit, "Not again Hawkmoth." She looked at the make-up kit with contempt. "Never again."

The classroom door was pushed open as a tired Ladybug waltzed in. She assessed the situation, rubbing her eyes. "Where's the akuma?"

"Milady?" Chat swiftly followed, surprised by Ladybug's appearance.

"It's here!" Chloe pointed at her makeup kit. On cue the akuma slipped out and flapped towards Chloe once again.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo at it, but exhaustion crept up on her. The yo-yo whizzed around Chloe and held her arms to her body. The akuma took advantage and flew into the sunglasses on her head.

"Honesty, I wonder who Ladybug really is?"

"Does Ladybug truly love you?"

"Or does she find you nuisance like everyone else?"

"Ladybug isn't like that!" Chloe responded. With she struggled against the string to take off the sunglasses.

Hawkmoth's lips began to creep up, "Is that so, I don't believe Ladybug is the nice person you dream of."

"You have no right to talk about her that way!" Chloe yelled, Ladybug managed to untangle the yo-yo from her, despite her lack of motor skills.

"Prove me wrong." Hawkmoth grinned.

The purple wave once again washed over Chloe, and created her magenta eyes, violet hair and white suit.

Her appearance created a pressure that Chat didn't even dare to breath in. "Milady, I'm feline like we've made a meowstake."

Honesty faced towards Ladybug and pulled down her sunglasses. "Ladybug do you think I'm a nuisance?"

Ladybug in her exhaustion, looked at Honesty's sunglasses and suddenly found words pouring from her mouth. "…Chloe is a nuisance…" Ladybug pressed her hand against her mouth.

Hawkmoth was bemused, "It seems Ladybug isn't a charity." He chuckled.

Honesty charged at them and held Ladybug to the ground, "Who are you to talk down to me?" her face was wrinkled with anger, as she pressed down on ladybug's neck. "Miss superhero, miss perfect. Who are you?" Honesty almost spat out.

Chat jumped forward knocking Honesty off balance, "I think we need a little luck."

"I'm …" Chat jumped back and pressed his hand to Ladybug's mouth.

"I'm sorry, it seems the cat's got her tongue." Chat smiled and pulled Ladybug out of the classroom.

Honesty chased them out the door, Chat had vaulted across the courtyard, Honesty jumped after him.

Ladybug had managed to pry Chat's hand away long enough to cover it with her own.

"Don't worry bugaboo, I'll hold her off!" Ladybug nodded giving a concerned look. "Don't worry cat's in the bag."

Honesty rushed Chat, he managed to fend her off his baton. "Chat do you like Ladybug?" Honesty asked.

"Of course!" Chat responded as he smacked away another grab. "What's not to like about her?"

"She thinks I'm a nuisance." Honesty pinned Chat to a wall.

"You only heard the end bit." Chat winced, before smiling with a face full of pride. "Sometimes I forget I have super hearing."

"He's lying!" Hawkmoth panicked.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Super hearing, Check. Bugaboo is pawsome, Check." Chat grinned, "Here's one more truth, Hawkmoth is never going to win!"

Ladybug plucked the sunglasses from behind Honesty.

Honesty Jumped back smashing into ladybugs chest and grabbed her sunglasses. "Hawkmoth isn't what I'm doing this for." She looked at Chat through her sunglasses. "What are you doing this for?"

"For myself, saving Paris just happens." Chats eyes wilted, as the words escaped his lips.

Honesty sagged her arms, "I idolized you guys." Honesty embraced her arm and screamed. "Who is protecting Paris!"

Chat and Ladybugs hands jumped to their mouths, but they didn't feel pressure to speak.

Honesty faced Chat, "Who are you?"

Chats body shivered as he dropped his hand from his mouth. "I'm…"

"No Chat!"

"honey."

A memory resurfaced in her mind. She was in Gabriel's house with her mother. She had escaped the noxious couple and quickly scampered into Adrien's room.

"I'll let you be my friend!" Chloe spoke abruptly to a confused Adrien.

"What's a friend?"

"A friend is…" Chloe though back to her friends from the city hall.

She could tell immediately their eyes were filled with deception and scheming. She was cautious of her "friends".

Friends like she'd always had didn't quite fit her relationship with the small boy. A word for someone you got along with well. The noxious couple jumped to the front of her mind, they endearingly called each other honey.

"Rather than friend a Honey suits you much better." Chloe smiled.

* * *

"You're!"

Chat noir put a finger to his lips and winked, "We wouldn't want Hawkmoth to know our little secret."

"Who is he?" Hawkmoth growled, "Don't forget I can take these powers away."

"Go ahead Hawkmoth, take them. Today I've learned how important it is to lie." Her face wrinkled with anger.

The akuma that left her glasses was swiftly taken by Ladybug.

"Chloe about what I said earlier."

Chloe shook her head, "Chat told me it wasn't everything, don't worry I don't hold it against you. After all you're my idol." Chloe walked away.

A chill hung in the air and Ladybug turned to Chat. "Are you sure Chat?"

Chat looked surprised, "Bugaboo." He smiled. "I trust Chloe."

Ladybug nodded, "She must trust you a lot to, I'm jealous." Her earrings beeped, "Bug out!"

Chat looked at where Chloe had gone and sighed, "Milady is so purrfect, don't you agree."

"How'd you know?"

"Super hearing, we have a lot to talk about."


End file.
